Let's Leave It To Chance
by ayeeyers
Summary: Serendipity, Miracle, Fate...I didn't think I would see you again.


Natsume inserted her keys in the door knob, finally feeling the fatigue sink in. A dusty smell welcomed her as she entered her apartment. It's been three months ever since she last set foot on the wooden floorboards of this room.

She threw her bag on the nearby couch and opened the fridge. Empty...except for a bottle of Smirnoff. She shrugged and took a sip straight from the bottle while letting her tired body fall on the sofa.

All this time, she was hopping from hotel to hotel and it feels quite good to finally have a rest in a place you could rightfully call yours.

Taking her clothes off, she took a swig of vodka and checks the stack of mail she recently took from her mailbox. Most were from her suitors, fan mails, postcards and a bunch of stuff she doesn't give a fuck about or is just too damn tired to give any. An odd one out caught her interest.

It was as big as an ipad and has a big ribbon tied to it. She carelessly removed the ribbon and opened it. Inside, she finds a red paper with gold writings on it. _'Fancy...'_ She thought.

_"You are invited to attend to the wedding ceremony of-"_ Her eyes widened in surprise and she almost spit the liquor in her mouth in.

_"WHAT?! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"_ She screamed, ignoring the pain it brought to her throat. Grabbing her phone, she rapidly dialed a number, getting impatient.

_"Hello?"_ A tired voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

_"Suzu! Fix me a flight to Japan tomorrow!"_

_"W-what? Are you crazy?"_

_"Pleaseeeee! Something urgent came up! I reaaaally, reaaaally need to go back to Japan tomorrow!"_ She was getting irritated. And desperate. Thank god she went home today or else she would've missed this god-given opportunity.

_"What about your work?"_

_"I'm in a one week vacation so there's nothing to worry about."_ There was silence from the other side. _"Suzu?"_

_"Fine...I'll see what I can do. But only because I owe you. I'll call you after...Uh...Thirty minutes."_ Natsume was literally jumping in joy right now. It was as if all the achiness and tiredness she was just feeling suddenly disappeared.

_"Oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you! I really, really owe you one!"_ Just the perks of having a friend working at a traveling agency.

Her friend chuckled,_ "All right, all right. But why the sudden desire to go back to your homeland anyway?"_

_"Oh, um, my bestfriend's getting married."_ _'**Finally**!'_ She thought.

_"Ohhh congratulations to her. You the maid of honor?"_

_"Hmm...I don't know, I haven't fully read the invitation yet. Err, wait a sec. Let's see...Omg yes I'm the maid of honor!"_ She can't believe it! It has been, like, three years since their last contact. Can't believe that she was actually chosen as THE maid of honor.

_"Good for you. Well, later then. I still need to pull some strings."_

_"Yeah, thanks again!"_ She closed her phone and immediately got ready for her flight tomorrow.

She threw herself on her bed after packing her things. She just can't stop smiling, thinking about her two bestfriends finally getting married. She knew they will, eventually.

_"I want to see them soon..."_ She murmurs as her tired eyes finally close.

* * *

_"So, what kind of wedding is it?"_ Suzu asked as she stopped on a red light.

_"Beach. Kind of unusual actually. I can't imagine Mitty agreeing to that. She was kind of simple, that girl. She don't like spending that much."_

_"Oh, nice. Well, it's a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence so maybe she just let it be."_ Natsume just shrugged. _"The groom's real rich."_

_"Your friend's really lucky huh."_ Natsume smiled. _"Yeah. Yeah, she is."_

They stopped in front of the airport and Natsume unloaded her bags.

_"You got everything in check?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Okay. Be careful. I'm gonna miss you."_ Natsume hugged her friend. _"Don't forget to bring me souvenirs."_

_"Okay, okay. Thanks again."_ Natsume grabbed her bags and entered the airport.

_"Asako!"_ Suzu called out to her and she turned with a 'What?' face.

_"Get yourself a boyfriend already!"_ People shooted glances at Suzu and Natsume just laughed and continued walking.

She have cured her hate for guys but right now, she wants nothing but to see her friends' faces and getting a boyfriend is in the least of her priorities.

But maybe, just maybe, she's also just waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet.


End file.
